With the wide application and rapid development of LED technology, illuminating devices using LEDs as light sources are widely used, e.g. bulbs for daily use, spotlights, and stage illuminating etc. With further development of illuminating devices, LED illuminating devices having light sources for wide range illumination have attracted increasingly more attention in the aspect of packaging, and requirements concerning industrial protection, e.g. water and dust proofness, also become higher and higher. In order to satisfy the requirements on rotatable tubular LEDs, more and more LED illuminating devices of said type appear on the market. However, most rotatable LED illuminating devices have complicated structures, and require relatively large space; moreover, due to an unsatisfactory mounting position of a driver of the illuminating devices, the luminous effect of an illuminating device of said type is greatly affected.
A solution according to the relate art provides the use of a lamp tube having an elliptical cross-section so as to solve the above problem, in which it attempts to enlarge the accommodating space so as to achieve the object of accommodating the driver of the illuminating device. However, such a solution might bring detrimental security risks due to an enlarged volume of the illuminating device. Moreover, said solution requires relatively high production costs.